Synchronicity
by Dimensionist
Summary: The Kyubi's sealing goes differently, and everything changes. How will Naruto handle life in two worlds? ON HIATUS till October.
1. Reflections of Another World

The village was burning.

In front of his eyes, a nightmare was unveiled. The village he'd sworn to protect, the village he'd dedicated his life to, was being torn apart, the beast's every motion destroying more and more of it. Already the outer walls had crumbled. Already, hundreds had died.

It had to be stopped, and stopped before it could do further damage.

" Your Hokage is counting on you. Your families are counting on you. Konoha _herself_ is counting on you. The Kyubi will claim no more lives today - not while we still draw breath! Who will come with me, to stop its rampage? Who will be brave enough to challenge the strongest of the tailed beasts, to hold it back while our Hokage prepares?"

A resounding chorus of 'Aye's met Sarutobi Hiruzen's words, the veteran ninjas of Konoha shouting out their resolve. Fearless, they stood against the Kyubi, preparing weapons and techniques alike to challenge the mighty creature.

While they rose as one, the rookie shinobi were put to the task of evacuating the civilians, of moving everyone they could away from battle. They had their whole lives ahead of them, after all. They were the future of Konoha. Sarutobi wasn't going to throw their lives away in a suicidal charge of the Kyubi.

No, that honor he reserved for himself. And his friends and comrades, the ones who'd been with him for decades now, the last of his generation. This could well be their last stand, but none of them were scared - they were only doing their duty, after all. There was nothing to be afraid of.

Leaping on top of a roof of a nearby building, Sarutobi flickered through an incredibly fast sequence of seals, finally blowing a massive river of fire from his mouth - large enough that it covered an entire city block - straight at the Kyubi. The flames were further intensified as one of the other Konoha shinobi released a massive gale of winds, and was followed by several other fire attacks, each one larger than the last.

The top half of the Kyubi was utterly consumed by the onslaught, and the creature roared it's defiance, bursting out of the smoke and debris left of the attack without a scratch on it. With a single swipe of his hand, it struck out at the gathered veteran shinobi at such a speed that a shockwave of wind erupted from its extremities, barrelling into the gathered ninja at supersonic speeds. Most of the ninja escaped, but a choice few weren't fast enough - these ninja were pulped by the winds until they barely resembled humans, their corpses dropping down to the ground below.

As titanic as the clash was, it was only the opening salvo to the battle. A battle Sarutobi and the rest of the veteran ninja of Konoha were determined to win, with Konoha as the prize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The masked man had vanished after his defeat - retreating to lick his wounds, likely. Now that the battle was over, Minato felt the fatigue enclose around him. The battle had been difficult, and he'd been pushed to his limits by the ninja - but he had no time to rest. No time to ...

He glanced to the side, at where Kushina had been, and felt his heart break all over again. Her body was still, her face frozen in an expression of surprise. Her death had been quick - the masked man had killed her first of all, simply teleported in and slit her throat while her reactions were still impaired by child birth and by having the Kyubi ripped from her.

Without her help, he wasn't sure he could restrain the beast well enough. Certainly not enough to complete the long sealing process that involved summoning the shinigami. He'd have to improvise.

Luckily, he had already prepared for this eventuality - for the scenario where he'd be pressed for time. It was untested, and he was leery of relying on something so strange and unknown to save his village, but he didn't have a choice.

He unsealed the prepared scroll, grabbed Naruto, and vanished in a yellow flash, heading to the battlefield where the ninjas of Konoha tried to stop the Kyubi from destroying the village.

He may die today, but he would at least ensure his village and son survived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beast was unstoppable.

That was the conclusion Sarutobi had found himself reluctantly coming to, as they attacked it with everything they had. Geysers of water, sharp and strong enough to drill holes in mountains, were shrugged off as nothing. Storms of wind and lightning, chained together for maximum effect, barely affected it. Rivers and stars of fire did absolutely nothing to it, the energy and explosive force barely distracting it from its actions long enough for it to take notice.

Enough firepower had been levelled at it to destroy the village half a dozen times over, and yet the Kyubi was still standing, even if it was distracted and regenerating now.

Already, 15 ninja had died, simply holding the Kyubi's attention. More would likely die soon, as the fatigue of using so many chakra-intensive techniques at once set in, slowing their reactions and hampering their stamina enough that they would be unable to boost their physical abilities enough to survive in this fast-paced battle. They couldn't hold out much longer.

_Minato, whatever you're going to do, you'd better do it quick._

Minato must have a plan. He had to, or else all was lost. That was what Sarutobi thought, in those bleak moments when the Kyubi seemed ready to break through.

A flash of light in the battlefield brought a surge of hope to the shinobi, as their Hokage arrived ... with a baby in tow?

"So this is little Naruto," said the Sandaime, staring at the child who was crying out loud in the middle of the sudden hush that had fallen over the battle.

"Yes. Yes, he is." Minato took a deep breath, and seemed to still for a moment.

"Ninjas of Konoha! Your Hokage needs you! Hold of the Kyubi for a little less than a minute, and we will have won! Konoha will be saved!"

As one, the ninjas cheered, each one descending on the Kyubi in a final salvo, desperately trying to buy their Hokage time. Sarutobi had several questions, but they would have to wait - for now, he had to fight, fight alongside his comrades and stop the Kyubi long enough for Minato to complete whatever technique he was working on.

Minato took a deep breath, and then unrolled a scroll from the pack of scrolls on his back. The scroll in front of him contained the pre-prepared seal that would be used to seal the Kyubi into his son.

He had no clear idea what entity the scroll summoned, only that something would be summoned. And that the creature summoned would be capable of being far more proactive than the Shinigami, which was what he needed right now - with nothing to tie the beast down, he wasn't sure that the original technique would work.

Still, this _was_ why he'd prepared this seal beforehand. He was pinning his hopes on this seal, and sealing a piece of himself into his son to guide him along with the Kyubi. Hopefully, as the child grew up, he would grow strong enough to stop Uchiha Madara and whatever nefarious plans he had. He felt saddened that he had to ask this of his son, but he had no choice - his own life would be over once the seal was completed after all.

With the preparations complete, Minato leapt into the fray himself, vanishing in a flash of light only to appear next to a kunai he had thrown a moment ago, right in front of the Kyubi.

It was time.

Minato rapidly flew through a series of seals, controlling his chakra just so, before striking the seal on the ground with his palms, activating it.

The seal did nothing for a single, heart-stopping moment. Then, it burst into a light that eclipsed that of the sun, eliciting a roar of shock and confusion from the Kyubi as it felt something forming in front of it.

The being that formed was strange. Eerie. It seemed to have no solid shape, only an impossible surface that seemed to reflect everything around it perfectly. It floated up to the Kyubi, as directed by the seal, and in a single fell swoop, consumed it.

For a moment, all was silent on the battlefield. Everyone could only watch, as the strange being floated down, shrinking in size until it was only slightly larger than a child, rather than the size of a large mountain. It hovered over the child the Hokage had brought to the battlefield, before enveloping it the same way it did the Kyubi.

Minato didn't say a word. The seals were right, he knew - Naruto was in no danger. That didn't stop him from clenching his fists tightly, however, as he found himself having to hold back from rushing in to save his son.

The being seemed to melt off the child, leaving him none the worse for wear. Upon the child's navel, a blood-red seal glowed ominously in the dark. With its job done, the being vanished.

And Minato fell, cutting off the cheer that had been forming in the throats of the shinobi at the Kyubi's sealing.

The seal may have been different, but the cost hadn't changed - his life had always been forfeit, and he'd known that.

Still, it was with a mixture of sadness and pride that he beheld the image of his son, the last image he would ever see.

_Take care ... Naru-_

And with that, Namikaze Minato, the 4th Hokage and one of the strongest ninjas the leaf had ever produced, died, protecting his village from a monster of legend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato did not know.

When he had decided to use that seal, he'd chosen to summon something far more alien than the god of death. The being he'd summoned had been called many names in its existence - The One Who Shows, The Gate, The Reflection of Infinite Truths. Many names, all to outline the nature of its ability.

To peer into other worlds. Other truths. Other realities.

Minato did not know.

That when he had created the seal, he'd crafted a vessel for the being to inhabit and perform the duty he'd assigned to it. Unlike the Death God, which had a fixed method of summoning and whose actions were tailor-made to follow a specific pattern, the being summoned was far more flexible. Minato could craft a vessel for it to inhabit, dictate its actions, but ...

Minato did not know.

That while he could dictate its actions, its nature bled through. And that nature ... that nature told it to _see_. To see past one world, and into another.

That nature told it to reflect. Reflect what it saw, reflect what it grasped, from one world on to another.

Minato did not know.

That a link had been formed, in that moment, between the Naruto and Kyubi of this world ... and a Naruto and Kyubi, newly formed, in another.

Minato did not know.

That by using that seal, that by using his son as the jinchuriki ...

... He'd opened the gates to a world of fantasy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_8 years later ..._

Umino Iruka had a problem.

It wasn't a personal problem. It wasn't even a professional problem, though there was a relation there. No, Umino Iruka's problem was a boy.

A boy named Naruto, who was _always_ asleep.

It didn't matter what topic was being discussed in class, or what exercises were being practiced. The boy spent most of his time just laying there, sleeping. It was as though he suffered from some kind of horrible illness, that resulted in him being asleep for most of the day!

As might be imagined, sleeping through all his classes did not exactly help his grades. It was no wonder he was the dead-last of the class, really - he didn't study much at home either, and besides his practical skill at shurikenjutsu and stamina augmentation, he had nothing really going for him in his studies.

And therein lay the problem.

Iruka _knew_ the boy had talent. The way he quickly picked up all the tricks related to chakra use pointed to it, as did his skill in the various practical aspects of being a ninja. But the boy was an absolute dunce when it came to his studies, and Iruka knew it was because he didn't apply himself.

Which was why he was here with him, right now - trying to convince him to actually work at his studies.

"Eh, isn't it fine though? I mean, I'm passing aren't I?"

"Yes, but _barely_ Naruto. And I'm not sure this state of affairs will continue for long - things will only get tougher from here on out, and if you're barely managing right now, you'll definitely be left behind later!"

"Well, things are fine _right now_, aren't they? I mean, why worry about what might happen later?" Naruto pouted, his voice coming out like a whine.

Iruka sighed, admitting defeat. Naruto could be stubborn when he wanted to be, and when his voice went to that pitch, it meant he wasn't going to listen. Still ...

"... Could you at least not fall asleep in class anymore?"

"I make no promises. Now, are we going to Ichiraku's or not?"

Iruka sighed. "Fine, fine, you damn brat. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment Naruto got back from his outing with Iruka, he collapsed onto the bed.

This was not because he was tired. No, there was another reason for it. A reason that had to do with a certain seal that had been placed on him, moments after his birth.

When Naruto went to sleep, he didn't dream. He didn't even have a 'dreamless' sleep, like some people did.

No, when Naruto went to sleep, something different happened, every time. Something special.

Naruto closed his eyes, his breathing slowing as he began to drift off into unconsciousness. After a few moments, he felt himself fade away ...

... And awaken somewhere else.

"Bjorn! Bjorn! Where is that lazy son of mine ..."

A voice, sharp and motherly, echoed from behind a wooden door.

"Bjorn Stormwind, you wake up right now! There are chores to be done."

Naruto smiled, the words leaving his lips almost by themselves.

"Coming, mother."

The sixteen-year old blond-haired boy in the bed yawned, before getting up out of bed.

Yes. A world without prejudice. A world without judgement. A world where he wouldn't be glared at, or hated for some reason he still didn't know.

What else could you call such a world but paradise?

Naruto, now named Bjorn, stepped outside the door, gently hugging his mother, Hilda Stormwind.

"Good morning, mother."

The woman smiled, a fond smile, a smile of affection and acceptance.

"Good morning, cub. Well, don't keep your father waiting - you need to chop firewood, after all. You've already slept enough."

Naruto nodded, moving to the door. Skyrim was a simple land, a mysterious and beautiful land, but it could also be harsh. Firewood was needed, if one was to survive the winter.

Skyrim. That was the name of this place, the country where he lived. It was the place he went to, whenever he slept in that world, a place of dreams. He almost wished he didn't go back to that world whenever he slept in this world, but he had no control over his situation. The best he could do was reap the benefits.

It was the reason he slept so much. Compared to that world with it's cold glares and hatred, this world, with his loving parents and happy family life, was practically paradise. And what child would not choose paradise over the drudgery of a hated existence?

Smiling, Naruto walked out to meet his father, to begin the day's chores. Another day in the life of a world that was not his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yes, I am well aware that I said 8 years later. Naruto's 16 in Skyrim for a reason, tied to how much he sleeps. It's pretty simple to figure out really.

Anywho, Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, don't own Skyrim, Blah Blah Blah

Hope you guys enjoy it. Read and review, please!:)


	2. Mercenaries and Graduation

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Skyrim by Bethesda Softworks. Please support the official release.

A/N: Right, next chapter up. Any questions will be dealt with _when I actually have reviews_, which seem to have escaped me for the time being. Oh well.

XXXXXXXXXX

He moved through the bush, carefully stalking his prey. Inch by inch he stepped closer, until he was only forty or so yards away. Carefully, making sure he was downwind of it, he notched an arrow on his bow. His breath stilled, for just a moment, as the arrow was drawn to the full length of the bowstring, and he let it fly.

It flew true, spearing the deer that he'd been stalking for some time now. He let out a breath of satisfaction at that, and felt his father slap his hand on his back.

"Good lad," Hrathvir Stormwind said with some satisfaction. "That's how you do it. Seems I managed to teach you a thing or two about archery after all."

"Oh?" Bjorn said, coyly. "I was unaware that telling someone to 'get it right or I'll tan your hide' constituted actual teaching. You simply _must_ share this secret teaching method of yours - think of the profits we could gain, were we to but sell your wisdom!"

His father laughed, a deep, booming laugh that echoed over the plains.

"Oh, you're a smart lad, you are. Talking back to your father are you?" he continued in good cheer.

"Well, I only mean to correct any misapprehension you may have had, and to ease my own mind," Bjorn returned, just as coyly as before. "It wouldn't do, after all, for such a chance as a great teaching technique to come by and for me to miss it, now would it?"

Hrathvir only shook his head, smiling. The boy had a sharp tongue on him, learnt from his mother no doubt.

His mother. Not by blood, perhaps, but by spirit she was his mother through and through.

Bjorn wasn't their son. Not by blood, anyway. He and Hilda had found the child, one morn, at the edges of the forest where Hrathvir normally went to hunt deer. The child was swaddled in an expensive looking blanket, crying his lungs out in the cold, harsh air of Skyrim. Abandoned.

Were he to ever meet the child's parents, Hrathvir would make sure they would have _words_. It took a callous parent indeed to leave a child in the woods, with nothing to provide sustenance for him and no one to look after him. The child had clearly been left to die, for reasons Hrathvir could not fathom. But, in a way, this callous act had been a blessing for Hrathvir and Hilda.

Hilda was unable to have children. They'd visited a healer well-versed in these matters when she'd failed to conceive despite years of marriage, and had heard the horrible truth. That should have been that, with the Stormwinds cursed to never hear the pitter-patter of children's feet in their modest home, but Fate had seen fit to reward them with a magnificent son. A dutiful and loving son, with all that they could have hoped for in a child. Hrathvir had prayed to Talos and made an offering of the finest mead he could find, along with a deer, thanking the Divine for this great gift.

Over the years, the child had grown curiously. He would, at times, seem a bit too childlike, as though his mind was incongruous with his age. At other times, he'd seem more mature than he had any right to be. It was all very strange, but not as strange as the abilities he seemed to possess.

Ever since he was 9 years old, he'd demonstrated peculiar levels of physical ability. He could leap several times his own height with ease, move so fast he'd be a blur to anyone trying to see him, or strike with enough force to punch holes in solid stone. He seemed to only get stronger and faster with age, eventually becoming so physically capable that Hrathvir could no longer pretend he was human in physical ability. Sometimes, he wondered if perhaps he was a child of the Divines themselves, sent to Nirn for some destiny or the other. In other moments, he dismissed his thoughts as the ravings of a lunatic he could only wish that they truly were, since being chosen by the Divines often meant an early demise for most.

Whatever the case, Hrathvir was proud of his boy. And prouder still when he'd talked to them about supplementing their income by choosing to be an adventurer like his father had been before him, roaming the land of Skyrim in search of fortune, fame and favor. Certainly, Hilda was wholly against his aspirations and considered them folly, but Hrathvir knew his son was adamant in his choice. He would not budge.

Taking leave of his musings, Hrathvir noted that they'd reached home while he'd been reminiscing. Their home was little more than a cottage at the edge of the woods surrounding Riverwood, a quaint little two-story wooden structure that had lasted decades. Built by his father before him, it was effectively the ancestral home of the Stormwinds, who had hunted in the woods that bordered the house for as long as Hrathvir could remember.

Hilda met them at the door, a smile on her face as she welcomed her husband and son home from their hunting.

"Welcome back. Was the hunt successful?"

"Aye, Hilda. Bjorn managed quite well for his first hunt. Pretty soon he'll be teaching his old man a thing or two!"

Hilda smiled for a moment, but the smile withered in the next.

"... Bjorn. Hellas is here to see you."

And just like that, the mood of the family seemed to plummet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not everything was well with the family. Hellas was simply one of the more major problems.

Hellas. Leader of the Iron Hide Mercenaries, and a fairly powerful woman. Swift as a gazelle, cunning as a fox and possessed of great magick to boot, she'd carved a niche for herself in Skyrim through blood and steel. Her mercenary group was well known among the nine holds, as one that would take any job, no matter how dirty, and one that would get the job done, no matter the means necessary.

And for quite some time, she'd had an eye on Bjorn. Not as a woman would have her eyes on a man, but as a commander would have eyes on a recruit. She'd witnessed Bjorn's superlative physical ability one day, and had tested him more thoroughly be sending one of her men to kill him after. Bjorn had won the battle easily, and killed his foe - unwisely piquing her interest. She'd hounded the Stormwinds ever since, demanding they give her Bjorn as a soldier, to fight as a member of the Iron Hide Mercernaries.

In all this time, however, she'd never been so brazen as to come to the Stormwinds' house herself. Something had changed, something that the Stormwinds would doubtless dislike.

"Ah. Bjorn, Hrathvir. Good to see you two." Hellas greeted them, as they entered the house to find her sitting on the table.

"Skip the pleasantries, witch. Why have you come uninvited to my home?" Hrathvir grumbled out. He had no love for the woman, and it showed in his unpleasant demeanor.

"Very well, then. You should know why I'm here already-"

"Aye, we know. And our answer is the same now as it was then - Bjorn can do better for himself than just be a member of some stinking mercenary band."

"Oh, but this time things are different," Hellas said, a shark's smile on her face. "This time I'm not offering you a choice."

The family turned to the door, unsurprised to see men covering it. Some of them traipsed through the door, surrounding the three. Their avenue of escape was cut off, and while Hrathvir fingered the mace on his belt, he knew a losing proposition when he saw one.

He spat at Hellas, rage suffusing his voice as he roared. "So it's come to this, has it, witch?! Not satisfied with hounding us for all these months, you would now take Bjorn from us by force?! Well, I don't know what you've heard, but a Nord does not suffer threats to his family lightly!"

"Calm yourself, Hrathvir of Riverwood. This doesn't have to end in any harm to your family. As is, Bjorn _will_ come with us - either by his own choice, or by trickery. It is up to you to decide what path he will take."

The man spat at her again, disgust filling his form. "You talk of choice, and yet take his from him! What choice is _this_?"

Her voice was still calm as she replied, "The choice to either doom his family by his defiance, or come with us and leave everyone unharmed."

"My Bjorn will _never _be forced into servitude. Not by you, and not by any force you think you can try and coerce him with!" Hilda roared, covering her son from Hellas.

Finally, Bjorn spoke, his voice level.

"I'll go."

"Wha-" "Bjorn, _no_-"

He cut off his parents, a grimace on his face.

"Hellas is right about _this_. If I have to choose between my parents' lives and servitude, I choose servitude."

"Son, don't be forced into something you don't want to do on our account. We'll be fine!" Hrathvir said, trying to convince Bjorn.

"No, father. You won't. Not against so many mercenaries. Not against a witch like Hellas."

He breathed once, and turned to Hellas.

"You have my answer. Let my parents go, and I'll serve among your group of mercenaries."

Hellas smiled, the shark's smile once more coming to the fore. "Well chosen, Bjorn. You needn't be so upset, however - I will treat you no different from any of my other comrades, and you'll find that mercenary life is not quite as disagreeable as you think. I imagine you'll come to like it quite well, in time."

Bjorn snorted, expressing his disagreement, but acquiesced nonetheless. As he was led out of the Stormwind home, his mother's tears and his father's helplessness serving as a backdrop to his departure, he swore to one day get revenge on Hellas for the hurt she'd done to his family.

And he also swore to get stronger. None of this would have happened, had he been strong enough to stop Hellas then and there. He would have to get stronger ... and he knew just the place he could gain that strength.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_4 years later, Hi no Kuni_

Things had changed since that day, in the other world. Naruto no longer slept as much, finding no particular joy in the other world, away from his parents as he was.

Hellas kept her word. She treated him no differently than she treated any of her other soldiers - as comrades-in-arms. She did not press her victory in his face, nor did she try and antagonize him in any other way. Indeed, she was downright pleasant and entertaining to be around, and he could see why she had the loyalty of her men - she was a great leader, and charismatic to boot.

He didn't forget her actions, though, nor did he forget the leash she still had around his neck. Everyone of her men knew her deal with Bjorn, and knew also what was to happen to his parents should he renege on the deal. He was trapped, with no way out. He could try and kill off the mercenaries, perhaps, but some would undoubtedly survive, and they'd kill his parents for his treachery without a second thought.

He needed to get stronger. Strong enough to protect his parents, to protect his freedom. And for that ...

... He needed to study.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto walked on down to the room where the exams were being conducted, responding to his name being called. Today was finally the day - the day he'd become a genin, and maybe become just a bit stronger.

He'd long since exhausted all the materials at the academy. There was nothing for him here - certainly nothing that could help him survive in that life, which he considered his real life. He'd need to advance in rank if he was to ever get anywhere.

Walking into the room, he introduced himself and began demonstrating the three ninjutsu. The bunshin was fine, as was the Kawarimi. The henge was flawless too, and with that ...

"Uzumaki Naruto, you pass."

... he was done.

Tomorrow, he'd be assigned to one of the teams, and take his first step in the life he'd chosen. Hopefully, his teacher would be someone who could teach him something useful enough to use in that world, something worthwhile.

While he could still see his parents in that world, it didn't change that he was on a leash. However, if he could learn more techniques, if he could grow stronger ... maybe he could be free.

Maybe he could choose his path in life for himself. That was what he'd be aiming at as a ninja. That would be his ambition.

To be strong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: R&R, please. Hopefully, someone will actually provide some input on the story so far, or else I'll probably drop it. Not much of a point in continuing a story that doesn't generate much interest.


	3. Team Assignments and Reminiscence

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys. It's nice to know the story's appreciated.

Right then. On to the most important part:

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and Skyrim don't belong to me. The claim of the disclaimer being important, however, totally belongs to me. I'm thinking of getting it copyrighted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-Team 7, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Harunobu Yosuke. Sensei, Hatake Kakashi."

Iruka's voice droned on, calling out the details of the teams that the students of the class were being assigned to. Naruto fought off a yawn - after developing a habit of sleeping at the slightest feeling of boredom, it had been a pain to try and break that habit. He still felt lethargic at times, even after 4 years.

The class was gathered in the classroom they'd studied in for the past year, waiting for the teams to be announced and for the team leaders to come collect them. All those who had passed the exams were present - which was really most of them, given how easy the exams had been. The teachers were present as well, even if only Iruka was the one who was doing anything.

Except Mizuki. Apparently, Mizuki had committed treason by trying to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals last night, and had been transferred to Boiling Rock Prison for interrogation and confinement. The boy he'd tricked into stealing the scroll for him, a Yamanoguchi Nobu, had been removed from the ninja program for both failing the exam and falling for such an obvious trap.

Naruto listened, half-asleep, as Iruka droned on, assigning Teams 8,9,10,11 and 12. He sat up awake, however, when his own team was called-

"-Team 13, Uzumaki Naruto, Soushin Aki, Kuwabara Shin. Sensei, Shiranui Genma."

The team members of Team 13 glanced at each other for a moment, before nodding. It wasn't the team they would have liked to have, but they didn't particularly dislike their teammates either. And seeing as how all of them were solidly in the middle of the class with regards to their grades, their abilities weren't too distant from each other's either.

Or so two of their teammates thought. Naruto had no intention of disabusing them of that notion - they'd see the truth firsthand when he fought, anyway.

Moments after the announcement, a man wearing a jonin flak-jacket entered the room. He had grey hair and a strong, muscular build, along with a rather thuggish look. He was also chewing on a senbon - something that was probably not particularly healthy, Naruto mused.

"Team 13? My name's Shiranui Genma, your teacher. Meet me on the rooftop of the building."

And with that, he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genma chewed on his senbon idly while he waited for his team to reach the rooftop.

He'd been able to pick out his students from the group in the class, and so far ... he'd not been particularly impressed. There was nothing about them that really stood out, that called out to him as a potential diamond in the rough. Certainly, Naruto had potential - he was the jinchuriki of the Kyubi, after all - but it remained to be seen if it was simply the potential of a jinchuriki or the potential of a ninja.

He'd read up on his students before coming here. Soushin Aki - primarily, a genjutsu user, fairly skilled in kenjutsu for a genin as well. Kuwabara Shin - besides the Academy Three, the only thing he had going for him was above average taijutsu. And Uzumaki Naruto, who was rather good in most practical shinobi arts, but was a dunce in theory and the softer side of being a ninja that didn't relate to fighting.

Well, hopefully, his impressions were unfounded, and they'd prove themselves to him. He _did_ want to take on a genin team one of these days - forge a legacy like the greats always did. However, it would all depend on them ...

He turned to the edge of the rooftop where his students leaped in. Aki seemed disgruntled at being left behind, Shin seemed excited, and Naruto seemed almost perpetually lethargic.

"Right then," he said, clapping his hands together to get their attention. "Let's start with introductions - likes, dislikes, hobbies, ambitions, that kind of thing. I like to know the soldiers under my command, you see - gives me a better idea of what use I'd be able to put them to."

Naruto seemed to flinch for a moment, as though he'd found something familiar with that little address. Curious.

"Right. You, white shirt - you go first."

The boy in white, Kuwabara Shin, took a step forward.

"My name's Kuwabara Shin. I like my parents, my sisters, and training. I dislike whiners, people who get where they are through their connections, and corruption. My hobbies are fighting, and cooking. My ambition is to be the world's greatest taijutsu user."

_Ambitious, for a little kid. Oh well._

Then, the kunoichi, Aki, stepped forward, making her own introduction.

"My name's Soushin Aki, sensei. My likes are my family, training, and my pet dog. My dislikes are people who'd hurt my family, enemy ninjas, and people who don't take their occupation as ninjas seriously. My hobbies are gardening and reading. My dream is to one day become as capable a kunoichi as Tsunade of the Sannin.

_And again, an ambitious little dream. What a bunch of dreamers._

"Alright, you, blondie, step forward."

"Right. My name's Uzumaki Naruto. My likes? Sleeping, ramen, and ... well, Iruka-sensei, I guess. My dislikes are people bugging me about my sleeping habits, and the five minutes it takes ramen to cook. My hobbies are gardening and ... well, sleeping. My ambition? To become a strong ninja, I suppose.

_...? Not very ambitious, surprisingly enough. Alright, that's enough._

"Okay. Thanks for introducing yourselves. Now, my name is Shiranui Genma. My likes ... not really your business. Same as my dislikes. My hobbies are ... non-existent. My ambition ... eh, I don't know."

The three would-be genin twitched, as he completed his 'introduction'.

_All we learnt was his name ..._

"Right then. Now that introductions are over, you get to hear the truth of the graduation exam. Namely, that you aren't really genin yet."

His words were met with a cry of dismay and confusion from all three prospective shinobi, as they expressed their disbelief.

"Settle down. Anyway, what none of you know is that there's an extra step involved in becoming a genin. The jonin you're assigned to - me, in this case - is supposed to give you a final test, to judge your ability. If you succeed, you pass. If you don't, you fail. Simple enough, right?"

Warily, the three prospective genin looked at each other. They'd been in high spirits when they'd first been assigned to a team, certain that they were taking their first steps as ninja. This ...

... was unexpected.

"Right then. I'll give you guys a day to prepare - we'll be having the test first thing tomorrow morning, at 0800 hours sharp. Don't be late.

Oh, and I should warn you - the test has a 66% failure rate, so if I was you, I'd do my best to be prepared."

And with that, Genma vanished in a swirl of leaves.

A test, then. Something that would decide if he would keep walking forward on this path, growing stronger, or stumble and fall like so many others.

Naruto clenched his fist, determination filling him.

He wouldn't fail. Not now, not when he was so close to getting out of the stagnation he'd fallen into, at the academy. He needed to move forward.

And he wouldn't let anything stop him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Preparations were soon underway, for all three of the prospective genin.

Aki focused on refining her genjutsu, getting plenty of rest, and trying to develop a tactic for tomorrow's battle. A 66 % chance of failure was nothing to sneeze at, she knew - and she was utterly unwilling to lose a year because of incompetence on the part of her, or her teammates.

Kuwabara was the weak link of the team, she knew. His taijutsu was barely above average, and his other abilities were certainly nothing to write home about. In contrast, Naruto at least did decently on all the practical aspects of being a shinobi, so if he followed her lead, things would likely work out. They had to - she _had_ to succeed in this. She tried to build up the urgency to succeed, to win, within herself. She needed this, needed to move forward. She had to make her family - who had all been ninjas who had served Konoha to the best of their ability - proud.

Kuwabara practiced his katas a bit, but for the most part he was simply too excited about the coming test to train. He justified it by telling himself he needed to be at full strength for tomorrow's test, and training would only tire him out. As he rested, he tried to form a plan on how to deal with tomorrow's test.

He would shine, he knew that well enough. After all, didn't everyone say his taijutsu was impressive? He knew without a doubt that he'd impress the teacher. He did think Aki would do well, too, though Uzumaki would doubtlessly flounder - after all, he was always sleeping. What could someone that lazy manage in a high-tension test like this?

Smacking his hands together, he decided to go through a few katas, however. Just in case.

Naruto spent most of his time preparing for the test by practicing his ninjutsu, physical augmentation, and his magic. He was not going to leave anything to chance - if nothing else, the display of seal-less jutsu should, at the very least, merit some interest from the higher ups when it came time to make a decision about him.

As for his teammates ... well, he expected very little from him. While he had no doubt they were powerful, likely stronger than a good many of his fellow mercenaries on the other side, they were also inexperienced. Untested. They'd only get in his way, he was sure. Which was fine with him - he worked better alone.

For a moment, lighting a ball of fire in his hand, Naruto thought back to his fellow mercenaries - the members of the Iron Hide merc company. Despite himself, he had been unable to keep from befriending quite a few of the mercs, unable to hold the grudge that should have festered easily against those who were only following orders. Doubtless, this was also part of Hellas' plans - she must have known that her actions would not endear him to the company, and hence had probably ordered that the mercs treat him well - as one of them. For the most part, it had succeeded. Even aware of what was likely a plot to ensnare him as part of the merc company, it was hard to maintain that grudge and hate all the time. Hate came difficultly to him in the first place - holding it for that long was impossible.

As for Hellas herself ... he was unsure of how to feel about her. Hellas gave no apologies for what she did, minced no words trying to pretend she hadn't done what she'd done. But she'd been an exceptionally capable leader regardless, capable of inspiring great loyalty and devotion among her troops. Her mercs knew she could be counted on, relied on - knew that they had family in her, even if they did not have anyone else to hold onto. She seemed to cherish each and every member of the company deeply - so much so that it was hard to reconcile the laughing, friendly image of the Hellas he was used to seeing now, with the smirking, manipulative witch who'd first torn him from his family.

It was all useless, even then. It did not matter how nice she was to him, or how much trust she put in him. No matter how much Hellas tried to make him a member of her family, he already had one - and she'd earned his enmity a thousand times over for threatening them, that day several years ago. Even if he had nothing against the mercenary company itself, or against the people in it - he would never forgive, or forget, what Hellas had done to him, that day long ago.

Even if she'd taught him his magic. Even if she'd made him strong enough to be considered one of the fiercest warriors in Skyrim. Even if she'd made him a legend.

He would not forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry for ending it right now, but I feel I might as well leave the test and the repercussions of that test till a later chapter, rather than adding on and possibly tiring myself out. Next update will be on the 9th of May - look forward to it.


	4. Bell Test and Unrest

Morning dawned bright and early the next day, and Uzumaki Naruto prepared to take the final test that would precede his official entry into the ranks of Konoha ninja.

He had no particular interest in being a ninja, or fighting for Konoha - the village had treated him with far too much disdain, far too much contempt for him to hold much love for it in his heart. That said, he was adamant on getting stronger, and this seemed like the best way to do so.

Checking his supplies for the last time, he nodded to himself and set off for Training Ground 32, where the test would be held. He'd scoped the place out yesterday, trying to be as prepared as possible. Doubtless, Aki had likely done the same, though he couldn't say the same for Shin - tha boy was arrogant _and_ ignorant enough to overlook the necessity of knowing the terrain, after all - though perhaps he was being too harsh. Either way, he'd be ready for anything the ground itself could throw at him, which wasn't a lot considering what he now knew about it.

The training ground was set right next to a lake, likely to make it easier to use water ninjutsu. It was primarily a forested area, although the place where they were to meet up was a clearing. The area was festooned with traps as well - simple ones, such as snares and pitfalls, likely there simply as a test of the trainees' awareness. The large number of trees lent themselves well to three-dimensional maneuvers, and the soft earth allowed for quite a few earth techniques to be easily used and combined with water techniques.

It was, to put it bluntly, a ninjutsu user's field.

_And that will suit me just fine_, he thought, an orb of fire momentarily manifesting on the palm of his hand.

Reaching the Training Ground early, he started to move around, setting up traps using his magicka abilities. It was always best to be prepared, after all, and no one could blame him for making sure his chances were as high as he could make them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His two would-be teammates arrived half an hour later, just fifteen minutes shy of the time the test would have started.

Aki raised an eyebrow as she saw him already there, putting the finishing touches on the last of his traps. She likely understood immediately what he was trying to do.

Shin didn't.

"Oi, what are you doing, Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned from his trap to the boy, an annoyed frown on his face.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm setting up a few traps."

Shin just laughed, apparently amused at his effort.

"You know no Jonin's ever going to fall for the simple traps a genin could prepare, right?"

Behind him, Aki nodded, agreeing with the general intent, if not the tone. Basic traps were practically worthless against any ninja worth his hitai-te. A jonin wouldn't really be slowed down by anything a newly graduated academy student could do.

Naruto just scowled.

"Well, we'll see, won't we? Not like I've got anything to lose besides a little bit of my time."

That was also true, of course, though to the other two, that time would be better spent warming up and preparing for the confrontation more than trying to futilely set up traps, hoping their skilled teacher would fall for them.

"Shouldn't we take this time to plan things out, instead?" Aki said, trying to play the part of the peacekeeper. "Surely having a solid plan to handle sensei before the test starts would only help?"

Naruto scoffed, a smirk on his face.

"A plan _would_ be nice, but sharing it with you two won't help at all."

Shin growled at that, reaching forward as though to throttle the blond.

"What's with your attitude, bastard? What, you think we aren't good enough?"

"It's not about you being good enough or not. It's just the nature of the test itself."

The two stared blankly at him for a moment, wondering what he was going on about, while Naruto just sighed in frustration.

"Look, it's not that hard to figure out. Haven't you wondered why there's a 66% failure rate for this test? Why that _exact_ number, which translates to 2/3rd of the students failing? Haven't you wondered how it applies to a _three-man team_?"

Shin seemed as clueless as ever, but Aki seemed to understand where he was going with this. Her face cleared of confusion, and a grim determination started to form as she understood where he was going with this.

"You're saying that only one of us will pass the exam."

It was said as a statement, not a question. Naruto nodded nonetheless, to show her guess was right, before expanding on it.

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? It's a test where precisely two out of three students fail, and every jonin tests three members each. It only makes sense, when you think about it. 'Look deeper' - that's basically what ninjas always say, right?"

Aki frowned. It made sense, as grim as it made the situation seem. And if it was true ... it meant that every member of her team was her opponent.

Shin seemed to agree with it after giving the matter a bit of thought as well, and he turned to the other two with a smirk.

"Too bad for you both, then. Guess you'll be going back to the academy."

Naruto scoffed.

"Speak for yourself, idiot. You're the weakest link of this 'team'."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

Things deteriorated from there, the situation devolving into a shouting match between Shin and Naruto, as Aki distanced herself from the two and started to prepare herself for the test.

She had no intention of losing, after all. Too much was riding on this. For the honor of her family and clan ...

She could not lose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genma observed the three would-be genin from the top of a tree, a little distance away from where they were all sitting.

He'd been here for fifteen minutes now, simply watching Naruto set up his interesting traps while testing his sensory abilities. So far, Naruto hadn't demonstrated any particular ability to sense people, so that at least pointed to one field he'd have to have the boy work on. If he passed, which was looking very unlikely right about now.

A little physical energy fed into the ear, and he'd been able to hear the kids' conversation from where he was hiding. When Naruto had first suggested his interpretation of what the test was supposed to be about, he'd nearly broken his cover - due to laughter. The boy didn't seem to realize that those numbers were mentioned to the students precisely _because_ they wanted the students to come to the same realization Naruto had arrived at. It was a trap, one meant to ensnare the students into working alone, so that they'd fail the test of teamwork that the final genin test was all about.

And Naruto had fallen for it, hook, line and sinker. And he'd dragged his two teammates down with him.

Genma sighed, already resigned to failing this team. The test was for teamwork, after all, and if they attempted to go it alone, as seemed to be the case now, they'd never be able to pass it. A single genin was no match for a jonin, no matter how good.

Fifteen minutes of watching the verbal fight between Shin and Naruto, and Aki's apathy to her teammates proved to be as annoying as he'd expected. When the time for the test came, he wasn't as saddened by the fact he'd be failing them as he'd been - failing this team might well be the right decision, considering how badly they got along with each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At exactly seven in the morning, the assigned time for the test, Genma shunshined in. He looked relaxed, almost laid-back. Looking at him, you'd never think he was about to test three trained killers on their ability.

"The test will be conducted for three hours. You have till noon to get this bell," said Genma, pointing out a silver bell tied to a steel string around his waist, "off of me. If you get it off, you pass. If you don't, you fail. Simple enough, right?"

All three nodded, and Naruto felt a tinge of vindication shoot through him, as he found he was apparently right about the test. Aki glanced at him, nodding once to acknowledge him, before focusing on Genma. Shin just scoffed, grumbling, before he bent low in preparation of a sprint in Genma's direction.

"The test will start when I give the signal. Now, have you completed your preparations?"

All three nodded.

"Very well. Then ... start!"

All three vanished from sight, blurring into the trees that bordered the clearing. While they knew they had to get the bell to win, neither expected a full frontal assault to succeed.

Genma simply nodded, having expected that. Chewing on the senbon in his mouth, he settled in for a long wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

He didn't have to wait for long.

Apparently, Shin had gotten tired of waiting, and ten minutes into the test, he announced his presence with a flurry of kunai thrown at high speeds. Genma deftly dodged them all, merely tilting his body to accomplish the feat, before blocking the kick the boy sent towards him in the distraction with his arm. As the two engaged in a furious taijutsu assault - furious on one side, at least - Genma slowly stopped chewing the senbon in his mouth ...

... And spit it out, whereupon it connected solidly with Shin's neck, instantly dropping the boy to the ground, paralyzed.

"Test 1. Taijutsu. Grade: Passable, though lacks awareness."

He tilted his head to the side, dodging a sudden assault from kunai - before being pierced by the actual kunai hidden among the illusion of kunai that had their positions displaced. His body seemed to fly back, blood streaming from his wounds ... before fading into a log with a poof.

"Test 2. Genjutsu. Not bad - inventive, in any case."

He moved to the side, dodging a sudden flurry of stabs from the girl who'd just appeared and started to attack him, before closing in and engaging her in taijutsu. Aki fought furiously, trying to get away and into a more comfortable range to attack the jonin, but failed. Within moments, Genma had disarmed her and tied her up, moving too quickly for Aki to keep up with.

"Test 3. Kenjutsu. Not bad, not bad at all. Lacking speed, thoug-"

And then the clearing was filled with lightning directed at the jonin, and Genma was nowhere to be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genma panted, a bit damaged by the lightning that had struck the clearing out of nowhere. He'd managed to substitute himself with a log at the last milisecond, just managing to escape, but it had been close. If he hadn't detected that sudden buildup of spiritual energy ...

_What had that been anyway? _thought Genma, recovering himself. _A C-rank, possibly B-rank lightning technique, delivered by a genin? Surprising._

He hadn't thought he'd encounter anything particularly alarming in this test - not against newly minted genin, anyway. But that ... that had been alarming in terms of strength. To think a meager genin could use such a technique ...

Sensing another sudden buildup of energy, Genma leapt away at full speed - and not a moment too soon, as a ball of fire impacted where he'd been standing at high speed, instantly incinerating everything in a thirty foot radius.

_B-rank_, Genma thought. _And delivered so soon after the earlier technique. It wasn't Aki - she was tied up. Which meant ... Naruto?_

Where, exactly, had the jinchuriki learnt these techniques? He wasn't surprised that he could use them - the vessel of the Kyuubi would obviously have extremely large chakra reserves, after all. No, the question was ... who'd taught him such powerful techniques? Who'd been imparting relatively high-level techniques to a genin?

It was a question that needed answering. Not only was it highly irresponsible to teach a genin such techniques, using them had to require a good amount of training as well. Not to mention how quickly they'd been delivered. While they were relatively simple as far as techniques went, he doubted they used so few hand seals that they could be delivered in such rapid succession. Which meant ... sealless techniques?

_Possible. But extremely difficult. How ...?_

He didn't get any more time to think, however, as a blur of blue smashed into him like a freight train, smashing through his defenses and launching him through one of the thick trees surrounding the clearing.

_Fast. And strong. He's definitely been trained ..._

He was good, no doubt about that. That level of physical augmentation wouldn't be unexpected in a chunin, and with his use of numerous high-level techniques, he probably qualified as a chunin in ninjutsu as well, given just a few more examples of such techniques. And he already knew that his skill in taijutsu was top notch, comparable to most high-level genin, from the academy reports.

A solid chunin, all around. It was possible, though surprising. Too think there'd been such talent being hidden and honed simultaneously, right in the middle of Konoha and he'd never known it ...

Naruto blurred in front of him, foot arcing out in a whirling kick. Even as he was launching the kick, his body was twisting to gather momentum, building up a follow-up to the attack. His hands were in position, his body coiled - the picture of text-book perfect academy taijutsu.

And it was all useless compared to the taijutsu abilities of a jonin. In short order, Genma upped the ante, pushing himself to the maximum limit he'd allowed for himself in this test, blocking Naruto's attack and delivering a crushing blow to his stomach. Naruto's form wavered, and then seemed to vanish, a ... thing, replacing it which had its stomach blown in through the armor it had been wearing.

Genma paused, staring at the creature. Whatever it was, it wasn't something he recognized. It had to be a summon of some sort, though where Naruto had managed to find a summon for such a human-looking creature, he didn't know. The creature had horns, its face was painted red - or was it actually that color? - and it was wearing a black, deeply inlaid armor that seemed to burn to the eyes with malice.

Where? How? These questions reverberated through his head, as he glanced at the corpse in front of him that was even now vanishing into aether. He took note of the fact that it didn't vanish the way most summons did, either.

Naruto was obviously well-trained, and he possessed abilities he'd honestly not expected of him. Or anyone, for that matter. He'd have to look into this further later on-

Calm. Why was he so calm? He felt ... peaceful. As though nothing else mattered in the world. As though there was no reason to be alarmed by the figure casually sauntering up to him, even though intellectually he should be. Even though he felt he should be, he couldn't panic. He couldn't generate any sort of aggression against the approaching figure. Why ...?

The figure approached him, and casually snapped up the bell tied around his waist. Finally, just as the figure started to leave-

-Genma broke the illusion that had bound him.

_A-rank. A genjutsu that utterly shuts down a target's aggression and drive? How on earth does a genin know such a thing?!_

He lunged forward, striking at the place where Naruto had tied the bell. It was too late, however - even as the strike took a chunk of armor out of the now revealed summon, the bell had already been sent ahead.

Genma sighed. The team hadn't demonstrated an ounce of teamwork ... but they'd still managed to get the bell, which meant he was obliged to pass them. He could choose not to, of course - it was his right as a jonin, after all - but given the skills Naruto had demonstrated, keeping him on as an academy student was an obvious waste of potential.

No, he needed to pass this team. He could develop their teamwork later, through training and drills. They wouldn't click all that well, given what he'd seen of them, but maybe he could get them up to at least an acceptable level.

Or ... he could do something else ...

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, you got the bell. That means ..."

Naruto and the rest of the genin moved forward, Naruto with eagerness, the rest resigned. They knew that, even if Naruto passed, they were likely to fail, considering they had failed to get the bell.

Both Aki and Shin had been shocked to find out that, in the time they were otherwise incapacitated, Naruto had managed to single-handedly push their teacher hard enough to acquire the bell. And that after they'd been so easily defeated, as well!

It put things into perspective for the two. They really had been weak compared to Naruto, and it showed in the results of the test. They'd try to do better next time, of course - try and pass the exam the next year - but their prospects for this year were effectively nil.

"... you all fail."

_What_.

"What do you mean, 'failed'? I got the bell, didn't I? By your own rules, I should pass!"

Genma just sighed, as though sorely disappointed by Naruto's statement.

"What are you, a samurai? Did you honestly think ninjas would make their initiation test so straightforward? Don't you know to look underneath the underneath?"

The three failed genin just stared, aghast, at what the jonin was telling them. They hadn't imagined _this_ as an outcome to their test.

Both Aki and Shin glared at Naruto, aware that they'd though of the test that way primarily because of his words. Certainly, they might have made the same mistake themselves, had it come down to it - but it had been Naruto who'd pushed them onto that path.

Naruto? He just froze, sweating bullets as he felt the glares of the two other students on him. This ... hadn't gone how he'd expected at all. It seemed he really didn't think like a ninja, not after so many years of being a mercenary on the other side.

"The test was for teamwork. You all were supposed to put forward a united front, trying to acquire the bell from me. After all, I didn't say only one would pass if you got the bell, only that you'd pass if you got the bell, fail if you didn't. As it stands, however ... well, you all decided to go it alone. I suppose I should be thankful you didn't actively sabotage each other's efforts, though. There is that."

The trio winced, feeling more and more embarrassed at their performance.

"That said, Naruto's skill was something I didn't expect. Those techniques ... they were sealless, weren't they?"

Naruto nodded, beginning to look hopeful again.

"Hm. Combined with those summons ... and your own physical augmentation ... that'd make you as strong as a chunin, at least. You definitely have what it takes to graduate - except for your deplorable observational and deductive abilities.

As such, I've come to a decision."

All three of them leaned forward, paying rapt attention to Genma as he went on.

"Naruto? You pass - in a manner of speaking. You'll be made to join one of the teams who lack a third genin. Aki, Shin? You both fail."

"What?!" "But sensei, that's not fair-"

"Fair?" Genma said, amused. "What does fairness have to do with it? You're training to be a ninja, after all. In any case, my decision is final. You two will go back to the academy - and the only reason you aren't being dropped from the program entirely is because you showed the skill to pass, if nothing else."

And that was that.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed, as he lay on his bed on the night following the test. It had gone disastrously, true, but it had ended well enough. For him, at any rate.

Now, he had a new team to look forward to, a new team to join tomorrow. Hopefully, they'd be strong - good enough to let him advance further.

For now, there was nothing further to do, but sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brushing the drowsiness from his eyes, Bjorn stood up from his makeshift bed in their camp, puzzled by the hullaballoo the camp seemed to be in.

He hailed Feynar, one of the thieves who had joined the merc band, for details, and was made aware of an unpleasant event.

"High King Torygg was murdered last night! The Iron Hide Mercenaries have a new job, as petitioned by the Legion itself. We are to assassinate Ulfric Stormcloak, as he attempts to escape to Windhelm to raise his rebel army."

Well. That should be interesting. It seemed Skyrim was in for some dire times now.


End file.
